Fitted Tee Girl
Fitted Tee Girl '(TM: 合身T女孩 ''(Hé Shēn T Nǚ Hái)/JP: ピタＴガール Pita T Girl) is one of Dress Up Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back briefly in the 2006 Winter Collection, where it became a campaign card exclusively to promote the ported DS game. Although it appeared in Version 9 as well, it was made standardised with the other cards as the DS port was only localized in Japan. In Best Collection, it was one of the popular Dress Up cards being positioned in the 36th rank. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Fitted Tee Girl returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection (Campaign Card) *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Booster Packs (DS Collection) Meanings Japanese Pita T Gāru (ピタＴガール): ピタ seems to be written in Katakana and is either ぴたっと or ぴたり but both have the same meanings nonetheless. It's translated as Tightly/Closely or Exactly/Precisely, which is kind of correctly describing the outfit as seen from the Dress Up image. Ｔ''' seems to be a short form of ''Tee'', which is T-Shirt, and '''ガール, is the Katakana transliteration of an English word Girl. Taiwanese Mandarin Hé Shēn T Nǚ Hái (合身T女孩): 合身 is an attribute adjective to T (Tee) meaning Fit or Well-Fitting (of clothes) while 女孩, opposite of 男孩, is equivalent to Girl/Lass. English Fitted Tee Girl: The word Fitted, meaning right size and shape for, is probably originated from its former original counterpart meaning, Tightly/Closely, and Tee is the expanded form of T'''. '''Girl is written in English letters instead. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 36th most popular card around that time. *Along with Pastel Love Sneakers, this card is Love's signature outfit. . Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International D006_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) D006_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) 1471699.jpg|Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) Japan Marine_Soir_D006_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card D006_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection D006_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection D006_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection D006_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection D006_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection Marine_Soir_D006_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection Marine_Soir_D006_2006AC.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection D006_DSC.jpg|DS Collection Marine_Soir_D006_2008BC_Front.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Marine_Soir_D006_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:Dress Up Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards Category:Campaign Cards